Divided Heart
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Divided Heart is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12


**Summary:** Bella Swan is your average sixteen year old girl. She's is in her final year of high school. She's engaged to her boyfriend Jacob Black. Bella sees Jacob as her love, but she also has feelings for her best friend, Edward Cullen. She sees Edward as her soul mate, but there are two problems. Bella's beautiful twin sister, Tanya, is in love with Edward but Edward is in love with their other best friend, Alice Brandon, who is dating Edward's brother, Jasper. Can Edward finally see that he's meant to be with Bella? Will Bella make it to prom with her heart intact? Will Bella end up married to Jake? Will she ever get to be with her soul mate? Or will she have a divided heart forever? **All Human.** **Based on personal experience.**

**Parings: Bella/Jacob, Bella/Edward, Edward/Tanya, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett**

**Set in Knutsford! (Because Knutsford rocks)**

**Author Note: **Please Read AxStupidxLamb's, La Quinn's and RenesmeexLullaby stories their a hundred time better thah me

* * *

Twilight

Divided Heart

By Hannah Curbishley

**Preface- Broken Dream**

I looked at myself in my bedroom mirror. I was wearing a blue dress that my best friend, Alice, and my sister, Tanya, had picked out from me. I was wearing white gloves up to my elbows to cover my self-inflicted wounds. Tanya was curling my hair.

"Bells," Tanya said.

"What, Tan?" I answered, trying to force a smile.

"I want you to keep your paws off Edward tonight. He's mine now. You lost. He's taking me to the prom. He's dating me," Tanya reminded. She'd been with my best friend Edward for two weeks now. Even thought she was dating Edward, I still saw him as my soul mate.

"Tanya, I'm with Jake. I love Jake," I defended, trying not to cry. She knew how I felt about Edward and yet she couldn't keep her slutty paws off him.

"But you love Edward more. I'm warning you, sis, if you ruin my night and my relationship I'll give you a real reason to self-harm," Tanya threatened. By this time, I'd had enough. She was pushing me over the edge.

"Fuck you, Tanya. Wake up, you stupid slut. Edward doesn't love you. He's only with you because he can't have Alice," I retorted. She slapped me across the check.

"STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD, YOU STUPID COW!" Tanya cried. She dropped the curling tongs onto the bedroom floor and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. I picked the tongues off the floor; they'd already burnt a mark on the carpet.

I finished doing my hair myself.

I sat on my bed. My head was hurting. My arms felt like they were on fire as my cuts bled under the bandages that I wore under my gloves. I wasn't wearing any makeup which at this moment in time I was glad of. Tears were falling fast down my checks. I loved Jake. I really did but I'd always love Edward more. I couldn't believe he was going on out with Tanya! But it was my own fault for not telling him how I felt. I wanted to but after he told me how he felt about Alice, I couldn't. His heart would always belong to Alice. Even if Alice was dating his brother, he'd always love her, and because he couldn't have Alice, he went for my bitch sister.

Tanya and I are very different. She's a whore and I'm not.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. I didn't bother to fix my face. The door opened and my mom came in.

"You and Tanya had a fight," Mom said and I knew it wasn't a question. Mom and Dad love me more than Tanya and Tanya knows it.

"Yep," I confirmed. I started to sob softly. Mom wrapped her arm around me.

"It's going to be okay, honey. She and Edward won't last," Mom said. Mom, Tanya and Alice are the only ones who know I love Edward.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF THEY DON'T LAST? HE'LL NEVER BE WITH ME! HE'LL NEVER WANT ME MOM!" I lamented but composed myself and continued, "I'm sorry but I need to get over him. Tanya's right. I've lost him. I'm with Jake. I'm marrying Jake," I conceded. I looked at the diamond, heart-shaped engagement ring on my finger.

"But are you going to be happy with Jake honey?" Mom asked.

"Yes, I am because he loves me and I love him. He's not going to break my heart like Edward," I said with a sad smile.

"Edward doesn't mean to hurt you honey. Please promise me that tonight you'll tell him how you feel. Tell him before its too late," urged Mom.

"Tanya told me to stay away from him tonight. She said that if I ruined her prom and her relationship she'd give me a real reason to self-harm," I said with a sigh.

"Tanya's all talk, honey. Tell Edward the truth and see what happens next," Mom said.

"Thank Mom." I smiled.

"Now clean your face up. Jake will be in any minute to pick you up for Prom," Mom said.

"Yeah, and so will Edward to pick Tanya up," I said. A tear fell from my cheek.

"Don't let her spoil your night, honey." Mom said.

"I won't. Love you mom." I kissed her check and walked towards the bathroom to clean my face up. I came out of the bathroom with a made up face. The fact that Id' been crying was no longer the slightest bit evident.

"Beautiful," Mom said.

"Not as beautiful as Tanya," I disputed.

"Isabella Maria Swan, you are hundred times more beautiful that Tanya," Mom said and she kissed me.

I heard a knock on the door. Dad opened it.

"Jake's here, Bells," Dad announced with a smile.

"You look beautiful honey." Dad had big cheesy grin on his face.

"Thanks Dad," I said. I kissed his cheek and walked downstairs. Jake, Tanya and Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs; Edward had his arm around Tanya's waist.

"Deep breath, honey. Don't let it get to you," Mom whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. As I descended, Jake looked at me and smiled. Edward and Tanya were in deep conversation.

"Whoa Bells, you look amazing, baby," Jake said. When I got to the bottom of the stairs. Edward and Tanya turned to face Jake and me. Jake had slipped his arm around my waist.

"Damn Bella, you look good," Edward said with a smile. Tanya looked jealous but Edward and I were just messing around like we always did.

"Damn Edward, you look better," I said with a smile.

"I think you all look great," Mom said.

"Let's go, shall we?" Tanya finally spoke.

"Okay," Edward, Jake and I said.

"Have a good night, kids," Dad and Mom said together. We all walked out of the front door. We all drove to the prom together in Edward's car. We picked up Alice, Jasper, Alice's sister Rosalie and Edward's other brother, Emmett, who had been together a year now.

Prom was packed with happy people, dancing, enjoying the prom we'd all looked forward to from the beginning of this year.

I tried to stay away from Edward and Tanya all night. I wasn't going to let my whore of a sister ruin my night.

I stood at the drinks table getting myself a drink. I turned around with my drink in hand and I looked onto to the room. I saw Alice dancing with Jasper. Her face was absolutely love struck. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing too. Both their lips were locked together happy in love. And then I caught sight of them, Edward and Tanya slow dancing. Tanya kissed Edward and I could see the pain in his face. It wasn't her lips that he wanted on his lips. I knew the feeling. Every time Jake kissed me I wished it was Edward.

"Bells baby, you okay?" I looked away from Edward and Tanya into Jake's eyes.

"I'm fine, honey. I'm with you," I said. I kissed him.

"Isabella Swan, would you like to dance?" Jake asked.

"I can't dance Jake," I said with a shy smile.

"Come on. I'll help you," Jake said. He led me to the dance floor and put his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"This is nice," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. I love you Bella," Jake said. He placed his lips to mine and again I wished it was Edward. I couldn't help it. I wanted Edward more.

"I love you too, Jake," I said after our lips parted. It was true I did love him. I just loved Edward more. I caught sight of Edward and Tanya again. They looked so perfect together. It broke my heart.

"I'm going to go outside for some air," I told Jake and took my arms away.

"Do you want me to come?" Jake asked.

"No, thank you. I just need some time to think," I assured him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, you know where I am if you need me. Love you, baby," Jake said he kissed me again.

"Love you too," I replied. I wrapped my jacket around me and walked outside. I sat down at one of the tables. Everyone was inside. I was alone outside, alone with my thoughts. I looked down at the cold ground and started to sob.

"Bells are you okay?" I didn't need to look up to know who it was. I'd know his voice in a crowd room. I'd always know Edward's velvet voice. It was the voice I loved.

"I'm fine, Ed," I said. I wiped my tear away. Edward sat on the chair across from me.

"No you're not. Come on Bells, we've been best friends since we were at pre-school. Tell me what's wrong. You know I hate seeing you like this," Edward comforted with a kind warm smile.

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it," I said. I didn't want to talk to him right now. If I talked to him, I'd end up spilling my heart out to him.

"Bells, please tell me," Edward asked again. I was angry and upset now.

"EDWARD, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" I shouted at him.

"What did I do Bells?" Edward asked and as soon as he asked, my heart started to pour out.

"YOU BROKE MY HEART! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled at him. I wanted to stop but my heart wouldn't let me.

"Bells, what are you talking about? I'm confused," Edward said and I could tell in his eyes that he was confused.

"I love you Edward. I've been in love with you for five years now. I feel like you're my soul mate. I was going to tell you that night at the beginning of senior year but you told me you loved Alice that night. After that I couldn't tell you so I focused on Jake, trying to forget my feelings for you but I couldn't. Every time Jake kisses me I wish it was you. Every time he touches me I wish it was your caress. And then what do you go and do Edward? BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE ALICE YOU GO START DATING MY SLUT OF A SISTER, TANYA!" I shouted the last part at him. Tears were falling from my eyes.

"Bells, I'm so sorry," Edward said. He went to walk towards me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted at him.

"Bells, please," Edward pled. His voice was small.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm with Jake," I said and I went to walk away. But Edward grabbed my arm."Bells listen to me, please. I'm not with your sister because I can't have Alice. I'm with her because I can't have you. Three months ago in blackpool for your birthday you and I slept together and I know I said the next day that it meant nothing but it meant everything to me," Edward said and the night in question played again in my head.

"It's never gonna happen, Edward. I'm with Jake. You don't love me. You just feel sorry for me. Go back to Tanya. Leave me alone. Just let me enjoy my prom," I said. I removed his hand from my arm and walked back inside. I found Jake.

"Hey baby," Jake greeted. He was with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I couldn't see Tanya anywhere.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked and I realised that my face was stained with tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jake asked. I could hear the fear in his voice. He worried about me too much.

"Nothing, just another one of my episodes. I'm fine now," I reassured him, forcing a smile. I felt a little bit better for telling Edward how I felt.

"You sure?" Jake asked. I didn't get a chance to answer as my sister walked up to me slapped me and poured her drink all over me. I gasped.

"Tanya, what the fuck are you doing?" Jake asked, angry.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF HIM! HE'S DUMPED ME! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" Tanya screamed and I smiled.

"TANYA I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM. HE'S SEEN WHAT A SLUT YOU ARE." I said with a smile.

"Didn't touch who? What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Tanya thinks I've stolen Edward away from her," I said with another big smile.

"I'm with Jake, Tanya," I said, and I passionately kissed Jake.

"You owe Bella an apology, Tanya," Alice said. Edward walked up to us and saw that I was covered in Coke.

"Tanya, you're being childish about this. I broke up with you because I don't love you," Edward said. He didn't look at me.

"Fine, whatever. I don't need a loser like you anyway," Tanya said before slapping Edward. She walked away from us.

"Talk about bitch issues," Emmett muttered. I laughed.

"Emmett, she's always been a bitch. You guys don't have to live with her," I said with a smile.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go and get you cleaned up," Alice said. She took my hand and let me towards the bathroom. Edward followed after us.

"Did you want something Edward?" Alice and I said together.

"I love you," Edward whispered into my ear and my world started to collapse.

"Just going to get a drink. Did you girls want one?" Edward said.

"Yes, please," Alice said. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I felt ill. The room was starting to black out around me. I couldn't breathe.

"Bells?" I heard Alice say my name.

"Honey, are you okay? You don't look too good," Alice said.

"I..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before I felt the cold wooden floor of the hall underneath my body. I could hear people shouting my name as the darkness surrounded me. I could see the last year flash before my eyes.

**Author Comment**

A Long Preface. I had to do this story because it based on personal experience.

Please review. Tell me what you think and also any ideas you have. Please share.

Thanks,

Hana


End file.
